


Bad Day

by Sandra_Taylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders era, nonbinary!sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was having a Bad Day.</p>
<p>His trousers were somehow uncomfortable, his legs itching in them, his tie was choking him and his hair was constantly getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This holiday I read a lot of wolfstar and I was enchanted by the idea of nonbinary!Sirius. This fic was in my head for at least a month before I actually sat down and wrote it down.
> 
> I really hope no one will be angry about my description of nonbinary in this fic - this is literally my first fic writing about this issue and if you have some comments, I'm ready to learn =o)

Sirius was having a Bad Day.

He overslept which led to him forgetting his Transfiguration essay. Luckily he was able to talk McGonagall to not giving him detention thanks to him providing the essay in the pause between his two classes, which resulted in him being late for Potions. Slughorn had him cleaning the whole classroom after the class, so he had just enough time to take a few bites of his lunch before his afternoon class of Care of Magical Creatures. There he fell into this puddle and James almost pissed himself laughing.

Plus his trousers were somehow uncomfortable, his legs itching in them, his tie was choking him and his hair was constantly getting in the way.

To put it lightly – he was having a Bad Day. By the afternoon everyone knew and was getting out of his way.

He started to shed off clothes on his way up the stairs already. He needed a hot shower and then a long, good nap. Only after that he could even start thinking about doing anything.

Before he could do anything of the sort he was surprised by a pillow in the face.

“What the… Evans?” he blinked, surprised to see the redhead. “What are you doing in our room?”

“Your room?” almost yelled Lily. “This is our room!”

Sirius blinked once more and looked around himself. She was right. There were four beds, not five, all of them were made, even though three of them had clothes thrown over them, and the bed side tables didn’t held half-done homework or sweets. There was no shelf near the bed closest to the doors, full of chocolate and muggle books that Remus rereads during different phrases of the moon. No chair that should be near the table, but instead is near the bed, clothes hanging from it instead of being in the closet. No Quiditch posters almost everywhere, no socks on the floor.

It wasn’t spotless, but obviously tidier than the room he was used to.

“Black,” started Marlene, the only other person in the room, slowly. “How did you tricked the stairs?”

“I… I don’t know.” Sirius didn’t whine. He didn’t. “I just want a break. Can’t I have a break today? The only thing I wanted was a shower and a nap. I have no idea how I got here, so if you’re set on hexing me,” Lily still didn’t lower her wand, “just do it, so I can go, okay?”

Lily hesitantly lowered her wand and exchanged a look with Marlene. Sirius wasn’t sure what the look meant, but he didn’t care. His clothes were cold and sticking to him and he was feeling awful.

“You look miserable, Black,” spoke finally Lily. Sirius looked up in surprise.

“Here,” Marlene handed him her towel and bathrobe. “Get in the shower, then we’ll talk.”

Sirius had no idea what they wanted to talk about (was there even something to talk about?), but he was grateful for the shower. He didn’t even care he was in the girl’s bathroom – most of the younger ones had still school and the seventh years were already spending almost all their free time in library. Sirius didn’t look forward to next year – he was sure Remus will make them do the same thing.

Twenty minutes later he went back to the girl’s dormitory, this time with his clothes in hands and in a bathrobe from Marlene around himself and the towel wrapped around his hair. Finally they were out of way! His legs also weren’t itching anymore now, that all he had was a knee-length robe.

“Um, so… thanks? I’ll give you the robe back as soon as I change into mine in my room and…”

“Sit down, Sirius,” ordered Lily in her no-nonsense voice. Sirius hated that voice. That’s how she got James and Remus do (or rather not do) whatever she wanted. He thought about fighting her, but the truth was he was tired. So he sat down on the chair that was, now that he thought about it, waiting for him. Lily and Marlene were both standing in front of him, hands crossed on their chests.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but really – I’m not aware of anything that I did wrong. This time for real!”

“Have you tried to walk up the stairs before?”

Sirius snorted.

“You know we did, Evans. We were only in third year and you were already nosy.”

“Answer the question.” Marlene slightly pursed her lips. Sirius sighed.

“Yeah, I did, like every thirteen years old boy ever. I had a bruise the size of Europe on by butt for almost a month afterwards.” He wasn’t the one who got sloshed on the first step (that honour went to Remus), but he wasn’t able to do three steps before falling on his butt. James was unbearable the whole week afterwards, because he was able to do it almost all the way up.

“Have you tried it sometime afterwards?”

“No,” shrugged Sirius. He didn’t really have the need to do so. It was only months afterwards that he realized that no girl could ever make him feel the same way he feels about Remus. “But hey – maybe it’s accident. I didn’t really want to go to girl’s dormitory, right? So the stairs maybe just… didn’t react.”

Even before he finished his thought Lily was shaking her head.

“Every week at least twice I go down just to see a confused boy on the end of the stairs who doesn’t understand why the stairs don’t want him to go to his dormitory. I know they’re telling the truth because the moment I tell them these are the stairs to girl’s dormitory they go red and start spluttering,” answered Lily before Sirius could ask.

“That doesn’t make sense,” frowned Sirius. “The stairs should turn into a slide for boys and I’m…,” but the words got stuck in his throat. Sirius, embarrassed, coughed before trying again. “I’m a boy,” he said with small conviction. Marlene looked at him sceptically while Lily outright smirked. “But I am! I love Quiditch and…”

“Lucinda Talkalot,” was the only thing Lily said.

“… music and…”

“Music, Black?” now Marlene was truly amused. “Music is your argument for being a boy?”

“… and pranks!” he smiled at them, feeling that he won. Lily and Marlene rolled their eyes, before Marlene turned around and took something from the table behind them.

“So… you don’t want to try this on… do you?”

In her hands was one of her school skirts. Sirius wanted to laugh in her face and throw the thing at both of them, but…

He swallowed. He always liked the way the skirt (a little bit shorter than McGonagall approves of) looked on her, how her legs looked in it. But he had always thought it was just his appreciation of all things nice, of nice girl forms. But what the girls were saying…

He thought about how the skirt would look on him. How his legs wouldn’t itch under the hard material if there wasn’t any material on them. How free it would feel, how nice. How he could sit on Remus lap, still wearing his skirt…

“Oh, he does.” Lily’s smile was scary and Sirius just knew he was redder in his face than he ever was. Before he could say something, Lily waved her wand and Sirius legs burnt all at once.

“Shit, Evans!”

“Relax,” rolled her eyes Marlene. “It’s just an easy spell. And look at your legs, they look fabulous,” she winked at him. He did as he was told and then he just… stared. His legs were suddenly smooth, not a hair on them. And it did look fabulous.

“Do you have a spell for drying hair? I’m constantly falling asleep with them still wet.”

Sirius wasn’t sure how his nap turned into girl talk in the girl dormitory, but it didn’t matter.

In a manner of minutes he forgot about his frustration and about his terrible day. Lily and Marlene painted his nails and showed him different hairstyles and laughed when he was excited about everything. But Sirius was okay with it. They didn’t laugh at him.

“Isn’t there any spell for that?” he asked Marlene, who was finishing his nails, while Lily was making another braid for him.

“There is,” shrugged Marlene. “Mum uses it daily.”

“But that’s just it – you need to use it daily and it never looks so good, so… bright,” finished Lily from behind him. “And stop wriggling around,” she punched him lightly without any heat.

“I… kinda feel like a girl right now,” started Sirius after a while of silence. He was unsure, but determined to figure himself out. “Not in a bad way, just… right now, I feel like a girl. But yesterday and day before that? Not so much.”

“It’s okay,” replied Lily gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to know who you are. Certainly not right now.”

“But I want to,” huffed Sirius, waving his hand around, so his nail polish would dry faster. “I just… I don’t understand. Am I a freak?”

“Sure,” snorted Marlene. “But you not being sure who you are? That’s not what makes you a freak.”

“Thanks, Marlene,” rolled his eyes Sirius. “You’re really helping.”

“Look – gender bipolarity isn’t a natural thing. It’s a construct of society. So you don’t fall under either of those definitions, so what? Who cares what you do or don’t identify with. Wait,” suddenly, Lily was right in front of him. “Do you want to change pronouns or something?”

“What?”

“I don’t know – I’ve read some people prefer they/them when they realize they don’t exactly feel one way or the other.”

“I… don’t know,” frowned Sirius. “I’ll think about it, okay? But for now, he/him is okay. Just… call me Sirius.”

“No one would be stupid enough to do that,” winked Marlene at him. Sirius laughed out loud.

 

***

 

When the evening came and both the girls and Sirius wanted to go down to common room to have a tea with their classmates, Sirius spent ridiculous amount of time in front of the mirror.

“Don’t worry,” told him Lily from right behind him. When he came to the dorm she and Marlene had both had comfortable jeans and some t-shirts on, but now Marlene had one of her dresses on and Lily a skirt with a nice, fitting shirt. “If anyone wants to say something, they can as well serve a detention.”

“For what?” snorted Sirius. “Making fun of a fag in a skirt?”

“Discrimination,” shrugged Marlene. “And your gender identity has little to do with your sexual orientation. Come on, Siri. You look great.”

“Don’t call me that,” grumbled Sirius, messing with his skirt. He knew he looked good. He had Marlene’s short skirt and Lily’s white shirt on, his hair in a braid done to one side, an eyeliner done by Lily (he was promised to learn that next time he will come up the stairs) and his lipstick was exactly the same shade as his red nail polish. It was simple, but looked good on him. He had no shoes, because even though he tried on some of Lily’s heels (Marlene’s had been too small), he was falling in them more often than not. “And I don’t care what most of them say. It’s just…”

“Remus,” finished Lily and Marlene for him.

“He will love it.”

Sirius wasn’t sure what to make of Lily’s smile, but he trusted her. He hadn’t exactly liked her prior to that afternoon, but she didn’t mess with him, didn’t make fun of him. She accepted him and helped him figure things out. He trusted her.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

When they came to the common room, most of the people didn’t even notice them. Sirius stopped right in front of the stairs and Lily and Marlene each took one of his hands. Sirius smiled at them, before holding his head high and going right over to James, Remus and Peter, who were sitting in front of a fireplace. Peter and James were playing chess, while Remus was curled in an armchair around a book.

Lily and Marlene sat themselves on the couch nearby, tugging Sirius to sit between them. By then people noticed. Some of them sniggered, some of them just rolled their eyes and got back to what they were doing, but most of them were watching nervously.

“What took you so… Evans,” blinked James, surprised to see his crush sitting next to his best mate. What more – she was holding his hand! “What the fuck, Black?!” growled James. Sirius winced and Lily frowned. Peter sniggered and Remus… Sirius wasn’t brave enough to look at Remus reaction, but the truth was, Remus was staring at Sirius without a sound, without moving at all.

“Fuck off, Potter,” growled Marlene, her nails digging into Sirius hand.

“Red is a lovely colour on you, Sirius,” sniggered Peter. James just looked confused.

“Red? He’s not wearing red, he’s wearing his uniform.”

Sirius, Lily and Marlene just stared at him, before Lily facepalmed.

“For God’s sake, Potter,” she sighed. “Was really the only thing that registered in your stupid head that I’m holding his hand?” James just blinked at her. “And you’re wondering why I won’t go on date with you. Remus! What do you think?”

“Thirty minutes,” was the only response Remus gave. Sirius finally looked at him and was surprised by the intensity of the look in Remus’ eyes.

“Wha’?”

“You have thirty minutes to parade around everyone. Then we’re going to our room.”

Sirius just gaped at him and Peter and James groaned.

“It’s our room, too, you know!”

“You can’t just lock us out of our room for the night. Again!”

Sirius just smiled and jumped up on his feet. He knew people were expecting a show and damn him if he wasn’t going to give it to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Sirius is gonna experiment a lot - with pronouns, with clothes, with hair, with shoes. He's just gonna have fun with it and it's quiet possible he's gonna end up with they/them pronounce. I just imagine that with his childhood he's gonna need some time to figure it all out, so for now he (and so I, too) is sticking with what he knows - at least with something.
> 
> If you have any comments, they'll be appreciated =o)


End file.
